marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-1610)
Mutant 118, X9, Slim | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed father and mother (deceased Noah Whaley (foster father; deceased) Janelle Whaley (foster mother; deceased) Havok (brother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (unknown without Visor) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alaska | PlaceOfDeath = Washington | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimatum #5 | HistoryText = The First X-Man Scott's parents died in a plane crash when he was young and he and his older brother Alex were separated with Scott ending up in foster care. One day at school, he was beaten and humiliated by a bully for his inability to fight back and wet himself in front of his peers. He returned home, where his powers activated and he accidentally killed his foster parents, Noah and Janelle. Before becoming part of Xavier’s dream, Scott dated a young woman, named Lorna Dane, until she dumped him for his brother Alex. The relation between the two brothers became even worst and Scott became estranged to Alex, no longer speaking to him after he joined the X-Men, some time later. Joining Magneto Scott proved to be shy, so much in fact, he was unable to ask his crush Jean Grey on a date. When Jean started to date Wolverine, Scott was heartbroken. Cyclops and Xavier had planned to send Cyclops to infiltrate Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, and Jean and Wolverine's affair provided a convenient excuse for Scott's departure. During his time with the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, Magneto considered Scott a potential heir and urged him to pursue a relationship with the Scarlet Witch, who indeed had a crush on him. However, Cyclops left the Brotherhood soon after, warning Xavier of Magneto's plan to destroy Washington, D.C. with a fleet of reprogrammed Sentinels and persuading Quicksilver to help them in stopping his father. X-Man Again When Jean dumped Wolverine and finally began a relationship with Cyclops, Logan violently attacked Scott. Their fight ended, the two were sent by Xavier on a joint mission to the Savage Land in an attempt to resolve their rivalry. Returning to their plane, Scott fell into a chasm and caught himself on a ledge. Wolverine reached down to grab him but then decided to allow Scott to drop. Cyclops survived but was severely injured and was unable to stand as he lay at the bottom. He survived by eating insects and anything else he could reach until he was found by a rescue group sent by Magneto in search of Savage Land mutants who survived earlier destruction. The group did not realize Cyclops' true identity and took him to Magneto's hidden citadel, where his injuries were treated. Cyclops recovered in time to contact the X-Men, direct them to the citadel, and defeat Magneto once again. Soon after, Cyclops blasted Wolverine to the ground with a violent optic blast and kicked him off the team. Shortly thereafter, Cyclops took the moral high ground and tracked down Wolverine, making it clear that he and his teammates thought Wolverine's best chance for redemption was with the X-Men; Wolverine then returned to the team and ceased his ruthless ways. The two soon developed a mutual respect for one another. Cyclops was worried about Marvel Girl’s lack of control over her growing powers. Facing Alex Summers After some time, Scott was reunited with his estranged older brother Alex, who joined Emma Frost's rival mutant educational program. After the Beast’s death, the Summers brothers had a chance to resolve their differences, but once again they failed. Alex decides to go to Chicago with Emma Frost and to join the Academy of Tomorrow. Later, Lorna Dane (now called Polaris), who also had joined the Academy of Tomorrow, seemingly lost control of her powers killing several people and, for that, she was jailed in the Triskelion. Her schoolmates, leaded by Alex, decided to act against the law and try to rescue her, forcing the X-Men to intervene. While Cyclops tried to stop Alex from proceeding to the super-criminal prison, the Triskelion, to save Lorna, Alex hit him with a tire iron. Alex claimed Cyclops allowed him to do it, because he wanted Lorna saved as much as he did. At the end, it is revealed that Lorna is innocent and that everything is concocted to make Magneto escape from the Triskelion. So, Scott and Alex had to fight together to stop the Brotherhood and, finally, they succeeded in resolving the hostility between them. Xavier’s Death & Leading the School A few months later, the X-Men were challenged by a new and powerful foe: Cable, who came from the future to kill Charles Xavier. After defeating the X-Men and seriously injuring Kitty Pryde, Cable escaped to Finland with a kidnapped Jean. Scott and the Professor stayed in the Mansion while the rest of the team traveled to Europe with help of Bishop, another time-traveler who wished to stop Cable. The X-Men engaged Cable's bodyguards, the Six-Pack. Frustrated by being left behind, Cyclops confronted Xavier, who confessed to his pupil that he was in love with Jean. After this confession, both Cyclops and the Professor rushed to Finland. A battle between Cyclops and Cable then occurred with neither able to gain the upper hand, until the Professor distracted Cable so that Cyclops could hit him in the neck with an optic blast. Cable then detonated some form of hand grenade, while Charles used his telekinesis to get Cyclops out of the range of the explosion. After the explosion, all that remained was a skeleton that was believed to be the Professor, while Cable was nowhere to be found. Cyclops, Storm, and Jean were left with all of Xavier's possessions. Cyclops made sure that the school would still exist, but since (according to him) Xavier's dream died with him, Cyclops chose to disband the X-Men and turn the Mansion into just a school. When Bishop challenged Scott's decision, Cyclops told him to form his own team of X-Men. After Bishop and Storm left the Institute to start a new team of X-Men, Cyclops took the role as Headmaster. Xavier later revealed himself to be alive, having been spirited to the future and trained by Cable to prepare for the rise of Apocalypse, and Xavier resumed his position as Headmaster. Jean manifested as the Phoenix and disappeared. Banshee Cyclops once again became a member of the X-Men and acted as a mole for Jean and Xavier to find out who had been supplying the X-Men with the dangerous mutant-enhancing drug, "Banshee." Discovering that it was Colossus, who needed Banshee in order to move in his metal form, he joined their team in order to rescue Northstar. He faked his first injection, but later took it in order to save his teammates as they fought against Alpha Flight. The injection allowed Scott to control his optic blasts without the use of his visor, as he remembered when they first manifested and he accidentally obliterated his foster parents He later remained with the splinter group of X-Men, becoming addicted to Banshee and engaging in raids to obtain more. He explained that by using Banshee, his entire body was charged with solar energy and he channeled it through his entire body, rather than just his eyes, granting him the ability to fly, survive the vacuum of space, and perceive, speak with, and attack Jean's astral form. He battled against Jean's team of X-Men who were attempting to stop the spread of Banshee, abandoning his original goal of protecting his friends from hurting others. After a short and brutal fight, Jean revived Northstar, who ended the fighting, but Scott chose not to return with the others, flying into space and landing on the moon. Jean followed him and tried to convince him to come back, but Cyclops refused. As Banshee wore off and he became vulnerable to the vacuum in space, he stated that he would rather die than go back to his former self. Jean convinced him to rejoin the X-Men as their leader and encompassed him in her protective Phoenix fire, and put his protective glasses back on. Ultimatum Magneto's Manhattan tidal wave (caused by using the hammer of Thor) killed Nightcrawler, Beast and Dazzler. Many other heroes were killed in the events following, such as most of the X-Men including Charles Xavier, the Ultimates Wasp and Hank Pym among many other confirmed deaths and others that were revealed to be false. Scott, Jean, Wolverine, Colossus and Angel went to Magneto's floating citadel with support of the remaining Ultimates, Reed Richards and Dr. Doom to defeat Magneto once and for all. In a battle that cost the lives of Angel and Wolverine, Scott ultimately decapitated Magneto with the full force of his optic blast. Eight days later, Scott held a speech at an anti-mutant protest in Washington, pleading the innocence of the mutant race, but was assassinated by Quicksilver, whose previously presumed death had originally been the cause of the event. He died in Colossus and Storm's arms and was later buried in the original estate of the Xavier Institute. | Powers = Scott is able to absorb ambient energy from his environment such as sunlight and electricity and store it within his cells, metabolizing the energy in order to open a dimensional aperture through his eyes to unleash an exotic form of energy as heat-less blasts of concussive force (However, there have been instances where his blasts had heat such as when he lit candles or burned Proteus's skin). Like his mainstream counterpart, Scott is unable to control his power as he suffered an injury when he was young; he wears ruby-quartz glasses to reflect the beams so as not to cause damage. Scott's optic blasts will ricochet off Colossus' organic metal form, something he wasn't entirely sure of before he tried it. Scott has stated that his optic blasts would dissipate before reaching the atmosphere if fired at the sky from ground level. Former Powers Under the influence of the Banshee Drug, Scott was able to use the ambient collected energy to fly, deactivate and channel his energy blasts through any part of his body besides his eyes. Mainly as energy enhanced punches, survive in space and can attack Jean in her astral form. He can use the energy to supercharge his cells granting him super-strength and super-hearing. His enhanced powers were similar to Vulcan's. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Special Visor | Transportation = X-Jet. | Weapons = | Notes = * Like his 616 counterpart Scott and his brother Alex are immune to one another's powers. | Trivia = | Links = }} ---- ru:Скотт Саммерс (1610) Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Banshee user Category:Summers Family Category:Optic Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Regulation Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610) Category:Ultimatum casualties